


The Gone-Aways

by MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou



Series: Stories/Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Killjoy-esque, Vandalism, Vigilantism, but only kinda, i may make more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou/pseuds/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou
Summary: A small plot bunny that popped into my head.Harmonious Dischord and their friends make up a group called the Gone-Aways. When they hear of an anti-transgender senator doing questionable things, they take action.





	The Gone-Aways

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want more, it's really just a plot bunny.

I stood in the pristine alleyway, a discrepancy when compared to the white walls of the houses, the freshly mowed grass, and the actual alley devoid of cracks. Blowing out a cloud of smoke, I ground my used cigarette underneath my brown boots. The radio clipped onto my belt buzzed out my name, and I held it to my ear.

“Harmonious Dischord speaking.” I leaned against the wood fence of the house behind me and ran a hand through my messy shoulder-length black hair.

“This is Careless Smile. Ghost of You and I are in position.” I smiled, thinking back to when I'd found Ghost wearing worn neon clothes sheltered behind garbage cans a few towns over. I'd given her her name and a new life that day. She'd changed so much, as shown by what we were about to do.

“Copy. Miss Belief, initiate distraction,” I said, my smile turning to a menacing smirk. Miss Belief, a short girl able of passing for an 8th grader, began to walk up the sidewalk towards the door of Senator Johnson. She'd donned a Girl Scout uniform for this job and held an order form to pose as a kid selling Girl Scout Cookies. As she knocked, I scaled the fence of the Senator's house and landed soundly on the other side. I knew that on the other side of the house, Smile and Ghost were climbing up a wall and sneaking in through a window. Meanwhile, I snuck in the overly fancy back door of the house. Quietly, I found the office of Johnson and pulled out a USB drive. Time for the main goal of the mission.

While Belief distracted the Senator's wife, I downloaded incriminating files proving that he was planning to blackmail other high-up government officials in order to put a bill into effect that would force transgender people to use the bathroom of their birth sex. When Belief had found this out, she was understandably angered since she was transgender, and she planned this entire excursion. The USB drive beeped, and I pulled it out, grinning. I radioed in to Belief and informed her that I'd finished. Smile soon did the same for her and Ghost. Their part had been to spray paint the words You Can't Hold Us Back on their wall. Quickly exiting the house, I met them in the back alley before we headed back to our hideout, smiles on our faces.


End file.
